A TRAVÉS DEL OCÉANO
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: One-shot sobre los pensamientos y emociones de Terry Grandchester la noche en que conoce a Candy a bordo del Mauritania.


**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son pr** **opiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestaditos para jugar con ellos y crear historias de amor, porque me inspiran y me encantan =).**

 _ **Amigos (as) bellas les presento aquí una pequeña historia que tuve en mente sin plasmar al papel durante mucho tiempo y que por falta de concentración había dejado de lado. Para quienes sigan mi fic "A través de la vida" podrán darse cuenta de que hace referencia a una parte de uno de sus capítulos pero puede ser leído también de forma independiente por quien decida darle un vistazo.**_

 _ **Agradezco de corazón a todos (as) quienes me siguen en mis ocurrencias escritas y me brindan su apoyo. Les envío un abrazo.**_

 _ **Su amiga Belén**_

 **A TRAVÉS DEL OCÉANO**

Le resultaba deslumbrante y a la vez sobrecogedor observar el horizonte y la gran inmensidad nocturna desde el barco a la luz de la luna, allí donde el cielo parecía fundirse con el mar y le recordaba viejas leyendas de interminables abismos.

Una espesa niebla lo cubría todo esa madrugada al igual que su corazón.

Refugiándose en el sigilo de las sombras, aprovechando que la cubierta a esas horas estaba desierta, se sentía a gusto contemplando la tranquilidad de las oscuras aguas, imaginando que de ellas podía emerger en cualquier momento algún gran monstruo o una bestia marina abriendo sus fauces para devorarlos. Lo que de darse el caso en una irónica posibilidad, no le daría la menor importancia ni le dolería tanto como el hecho de haber sido apuñalado en el alma por el ser que le diera la vida. Para él ningún castigo podría compararse jamás a aquello, al menosprecio de dicha mujer que anteponía la fama y el dinero al llamado de su propia sangre.

La suerte no había sido generosa con él en ese viaje que durante tanto tiempo había planeado, en el que había depositado toda su esperanza de empezar una nueva vida en América muy lejos de la opresión de su madrastra y el maltrato de sus medios hermanos.

Había confiado ciegamente que podría llegar y refugiarse en los brazos de ella dejando atrás su pasado pero lo único que había conseguido al final era decepción. Eleanor Baker, la primorosa estrella de Broadway estaba en la cima de su carrera y también empezando una etapa especial en su vida junto a su nuevo esposo, un reconocido director de teatro…al que no le había hablado de su existencia. Una figura tan pública y admirada no podía gritarle al mundo de buenas a primeras que tenía un hijo y peor aún adolescente, por ello prefería esconderlo y con ello olvidarlo.

Se había marchado al comprenderlo sin darle oportunidad de pronunciarse, sin voltear a mirar hacia atrás pues ya no había nada que decir, las acciones y actitudes hablaban por sí solas. Sintió un fuego de ira recorriendo su interior al recordar su frío encuentro… en ese momento conteniendo con fuerza las ganas de llorar renegó de los padres que le habían tocado, quienes aun estando separados no eran después de todo tan diferentes pues día a día le demostraban lo irresponsables y desapegados que eran con los asuntos que se suponían importantes, como saber si se encontraba bien su propio hijo.

Su padre ya que venía al caso, era un flemático militar retirado aparte de un terrateniente con título de nobleza. El Duque de Granchester siempre andaba ocupado en negocios referentes a sus propiedades o de viaje por lo que nunca tenía tiempo para él y al parecer creía que por heredarle su distinguido apellido y en un futuro sus numerosos bienes (que por cierto debería peleárselos con los insoportables de sus hermanos), era suficiente para cubrir el vacío que le dejaba como imagen paternal.

Qué no hubiera dado él por tan solo una conversación profunda con sus progenitores, un consejo o una palabra de aliento cuando lo necesitaba pero aquellas eran cosas desconocidas en su situación.

Parecía una burla del destino que él acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería puesto que el dinero no le faltaba, lo único que deseaba en realidad con todas sus fuerzas era algo de ese afecto del que carecía. Para él no tenía sentido en su léxico la palabra amor y hasta se había prohibido pronunciarla.

 _-¡Rayos!-_ maldijo, odiaba que su sensibilidad saliera a flote porque lo hacía sentir débil e intuía que al final tanta melancolía terminaría por hacerle doler la cabeza. No veía la hora de abandonar ese barco, el viaje se le estaba volviendo eterno.

Abatido y decepcionado como se sentía no había intentado siquiera entablar amistad con alguien y quizá por ello, por empeñarse en llevar la soledad como única compañía esa vez el trayecto se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo… pero quién querría conocer y tratar con un muchacho lleno de problemas al que además le costaba ajustarse a las reglas o acatar órdenes porque en el universo en que creciera nadie se las daba sino que él mismo las imponía de ser necesario... Era ilógico. Cómo iba a ser amigo del mundo si el mismo se despreciaba al igual que a su mala suerte.

Miró durante un momento al firmamento que empezaba entonces a atestarse de nubes y éstas a cubrir como un manto las estrellas y le pareció observar en una de ellas un sutil y tímido destello que sin saber por qué le trajo a la mente de forma fugaz el recuerdo de unos hermosos ojos verdes cristalinos con los que había tenido la oportunidad de toparse la mañana anterior… y de repente se sorprendió pensando en la dueña de esa mirada brillante. Una chica bonita de cabello rubio, nariz respingona y carita llena de pecas.

Casi había tropezado con ella al subir apresurado desde su camarote por la escotilla que llevaba a cubierta puesto que se había quedado dormido y si no se apuraba no iba a alcanzar desayuno en la cafetería. Reconocía entonces no haber estado en sus mejores fachas ni mucho menos preparado para impresionar al alguien, llevando el cabello recogido, unos sencillos pantalones grises, sus botas negras y una camisa blanca de mangas largas pero ella iba de vestida de color esmeralda y aquello combinaba con sus ojos volviéndolos más cautivadores.

Venía en dirección contraria a la suya, descendiendo por lo que habían quedado frente a frente, bailando sin querer al tratar de esquivarse el uno al otro. Ocurrió en tan solo un instante pero de algún modo fue un momento único, especial, una corazonada, un intercambio de intimidad a través de una sola mirada. Lo sentía así y estaba seguro de que a ella le había pasado lo mismo porque le vio una vez abajo voltearse para volver a verlo sin saber que también estaba pendiente de ella. Había disfrutado su sonrojo.

Todo aquello le llevó a pensar que tal vez de haber sido otra ocasión y no aquel condenado viaje en que sentía tan mal podía haberse empeñado en averiguar quién era, rondando por ahí afuera de los camarotes de primera clase, de donde sospechaba que era o preguntando a los pasajeros si la conocían y quizá entonces hasta podría haberle invitado un café para terminar siendo amigos… o quién sabía si más. En ese rato no obstante, se preguntaba dónde estaría esa chica y él mismo se respondía en su interior que con probabilidad durmiendo de forma plácida, completamente ajena al castaño muchacho que estaba pensando en ella.

De repente para su sorpresa algo voló a sus pies llevado por el fuerte viento y al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una fina bufanda de seda, la cual se percató segundos después impresionado que le pertenecía nada menos y nada más que a ella... Estaba allí como por arte de magia para disipar sus penas, parecía haberla llamado con el pensamiento.

 _-Lo siento…no quería incomodarte, es que se escapó mi bufanda...-_

Estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de él y lucía radiante como una joven princesa, tenía una voz delicada tal como se lo imaginaba además de una expresión dulce en el rostro que denotaba inocencia. Su mirada curiosa le hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaba allí entre la neblina observándolo.

Una ráfaga de viento volvió a jugar con la bufanda moviéndola un poco más y la vio entonces hacer el ademán de agacharse para recogerla pero fue más rápido, saliendo de su estupefacción y deslumbramiento y la alcanzó primero, quedando de pronto ambos frente a frente de nuevo. Solo allí cuando le entregó la delicada tela en las manos pudo darse cuenta de que en realidad no se trataba de un espejismo ideado buscando superar su desesperanza.

. _-Gracias-_ expresó ella entonces esbozando una natural sonrisa que le hizo lucir aún más encantadora y consiguió atraparlo.

 _-De nada_ \- respondió Terry profiriendo otra, entretenida y en ese instante algo encajó de alguna forma en su lugar. Tuvo un dejavú, la sensación de haber vivido ese momento antes y a su vez un breve atisbo de conciencia futura de que esa no sería la última vez que la vería porque entre ellos habría de escribirse una gran historia.

- **Fin-**

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Moonlightgirl86_


End file.
